1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of transportation seating, and more particularly to a head restraint for maintaining a comfortable head position when restrained and/or sleeping in an upright seated position.
2. Description of Related Art
Several seating devices are known to the art, e.g., 10, in which an individual is restrained in an upright seated position by at least shoulder straps 12. In particular, this arrangement is common for child safety or so-called booster seats, though that is not the exclusive use of such apparatus. Accordingly, the seated individual's head (not shown) is positioned in against a headrest 20.
Additionally, the headrest 20 is commonly provided with lateral supports 22a, 22b, that extend out of a plane in which the headrest 20 predominantly occupies. As a consequence of this arrangement, the headrest 20 together with its lateral supports 22a, 22b form a longitudinal open area 24 at one end of the headrest.
Further, because the individual is held in the upright position by straps 12 securing the torso, if that individual were to fall asleep, their head would be unrestrained. In most circumstances, the head would then fall downward without the conscious effort to maintain it erect. Sleeping in such an awkward position for an extended period of time can induce later musculo-skeletal discomfort upon waking, or even risk of airway obstruction.